


Jealousy and Lies

by chrono_core



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrono_core/pseuds/chrono_core
Summary: Ushijima and Oikawa are together, but Iwaizumi catches Ushijima with someone that isn't Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 28





	Jealousy and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is based off a song  
> Heather by Conan Gray  
> Goodbye to a world by Porter Robinson  
> Girl by Daoko  
> Moral of the story by Ashe

**Heather**

  
Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa walked with Ushijima, their hands intertwined and Ushijima in Oikawa’s jacket. The dark haired male muttered “why’d he choose him? I thought I was the one he loved… I wish I was the one in his jacket, the one, holding his hand…”

  
He didn’t get why he felt so jealous, he’s seen Oikawa with girls many times, why was this time different? No matter how hard he tried, Iwaizumi couldn’t be happy for his friend. He just felt angry at himself and Ushijima. If only Ushijima said no, then maybe he wouldn’t be frustrated.

  
“I wish I was Ushijima,” he mumbled. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe he just said that. Ushijima was his rival, he shouldn’t be saying those kinds of things. It was probably better for him to just go to the park like he originally planned and relax.

* * *

**Goodbye to a world**

  
Iwaizumi was sitting on a bench at the park, thinking to himself. He watched as the kids at the park ran around having fun. He remembered when Oikawa and him would run around like that when they were little, things have changed though.

  
He thought about those words Oikawa told him at the same park “I’ll always be there for you!” He knew now that that was a lie, OIkawa wasn’t there for him right now, the male didn’t even know how Iwaizumi felt. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at his best friend, he loved him too much.

  
As Iwaizumi got up, he noticed Ushijima standing next to, no, kissing a male figure that didn’t look like Oikawa. He got a closer look and saw that the other male was Shiratorizawa’s middle blocker, Tendou. He was aware that Ushijima was best friends with Tendou, but he never knew that Tendou was more than a friend to him.

  
“I can’t believe he’d cheat on him. Oikawa doesn’t deserve this!” he snapped. He had to tell Oikawa even if that meant Oikawa being heartbroken. It was better for him to tell him than let him find out himself.

* * *

**Girl**

  
Iwaizumi took out his phone and went to his contacts and clicked on and called the contact named “Tooru Oikawa”. Oikawa picked up almost immediately and asked “hey Iwa, how come you’re calling? Normally you just text me.” He could tell Oikawa was in a good mood, that’d probably change though.

  
Iwaizumi sighed “I was at the park and I saw Ushijima cheating on you…”

  
Oikawa’s heart shattered hearing this. Trying not to break down he stuttered “he.. he cheated?” Iwaizumi felt worse hearing Oikawa’s voice. Maybe he shouldn't have told Oikawa.

  
Iwaizumi closed his eyes to think for a second. “Yeah, I saw him kiss Tendou.” “He kissed Tendou...” he sobbed. Hearing this broke Oikawa, Iwaizumi felt terrible hearing Oikawa cry.

  
“I can’t believe Ushiwaka would do this! He said he loved me, why would he go and kiss Tendou. Was I not good enough? I don’t get why he’d do this to me. I want to confront him” Oikawa shouted.

  
Iwaizumi’s expression softened “whatever you do, I’ll support you.”

* * *

**You Broke My Heart Again**

It was the next day and Oikawa was getting ready to confront Ushijima. He could’ve done it yesterday, but he needed to calm down and get rest first. It was probably better to confront him in person anyways.

  
He heard a knock at the door and went to see who it was, it was Ushijima… “Hello Tooru, you said you need to talk to me. What do you need to talk about?” he asked.  
“I know you kissed Tendou, Iwa saw everything,” he snapped. Even if he didn’t look it, Ushijima was in shock. “Tooru, it’s not what it looks like. Tendou kissed me first, I didn’t want to kiss him.

  
Oikawa snapped “oh really, well according to what Iwa said you sure did seem like you enjoyed it. It doesn’t help that you aren’t even showing that you care!” Ushijima grabbed his hands and sighed “Tooru, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to kiss him. You know I’m bad at showing emotions, please don’t leave me.”

  
Oikawa pulled his hands back and glared “get out of my house, I never want to see you again!”

  
Ushijima’s heart broke, he really did love Oikawa. He didn’t know what got into him. As he left he said “I’ll leave now. I just hope that someday I will get your forgiveness and we can be friends.”  
Oikawa watched and sighed, it was probably better this way. He took his phone out of his pocket and texted Iwaizumi “hey, can you come over?”

* * *

**Moral of the Story**

  
Iwaizumi sat down on Oikawa’s couch “so you broke up with Ushijima then?” Oikawa nods “yeah I did, I’m kind of glad I did. Asking out Ushiwaka was a mistake. Maybe it’s for the better that I broke up with him.”

  
Iwaizumi smiled “it’s okay if it was a mistake. Mistakes happen and that’s how we grow. If you’re happier not being with him, then that’s fine. I’ll always be there for you, no matter what decisions you make.”

  
Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and said, “thank you for supporting me. It means a lot to me hearing this from you.”

  
Iwaizumi’s face softened hearing this from Oikawa. “You're welcome, Tooru.”


End file.
